Nervous
by Madz16
Summary: SongFic. Based on Nervous by Shawn Mendes. Jace and Clary have never gotten along, until recently. Now, feelings have developed, Clary for Jace and Jace for Clary. Jace has no idea what Clary's doing to him. All he knows is he likes what she's doing to him and he doesn't want it to stop. Good thing Izabelle is just the one to get them together. Clace.


_**Nervous**_

_**~ Shawn Mendes**_

It was Sunday and Jace was sitting in their usual corner booth at Dunkin' Donuts with Alec and their little brother Max. He saw _her_ enter and peruse the room for open seats while her best friend walked ahead and got in line. Clarissa - Clary - Morgenstern and Izabelle - Izzy -Lightwood had just entered the cafe. They chatted and laughed until they got to the cashier, where they ordered their usual, a medium frozen hot chocolate, for Clary, and a medium caramel iced latte, for Izzy.

Whatever Alec has been saying was immediately tuned out as the girls began to walk towards their booth.

"Hey big bros, little bro" Izzy greeted them. Alec and Jace were both older than her, at the age of 18 to her and Clary's 17, whereas Max had just turned 10 the week before. Alec and Max were Izzy's biological brothers and Jace was her adopted, not that that made any difference to their sibling relationship. They were all super close, whether they were tied by blood or not.

While the other two boys returned the greeting, Jace only muttered a simple 'hi' under his breath. To him, he saw his sister everyday, saying hello to _her _was not very high on his priority list. At least, not when a redheaded, emerald eyed, freckles across the bridge of her nose , 5'1" beauty was near.

Clary smiled a shy half smile at him before saying, "Nice to see you guys", eyes lingering on Jace's. His heart started to race and hands, beneath the table in his lap, began to shake. He had to clench them together to keep anyone from noticing.

This was an usual occurrence for Jace, being nervous around a girl. He could get any female he chose in his high school if really wanted. However, the one girl he did want, wanted nothing to do with him, well, in the beginning anyways. Overtime, Clary warmed up to him, even managed to get him to change his ways. He wasn't so much a player now. He was still _very _aware of his good looks and the effect they had on the female population, but he treated girls a lot better. Furthermore, he hasn't even looked at anyone since meeting his redhead.

Jace was brought out of his reverie to the sound, and sight, of Izzy snapping her fingers in front of his nose.

"Jace? _Jace! _Did you hear anything I just said?" Izzy huffed, exasperated.

"Nope, not a word," he sheepishly admitted while glancing at Clary, who, upon noticing the glance, blushed. He always thought she was cuter when she blushed - it brought out her freckles.

Again, Izzy sighed in exasperation, " I _said _did you do anything with that information I gave you the other night?" Now it was his turn to blush, although, if asked, he'd deny it. The information Izzy was inquiring about was the fact that Izzy 'accidentally' let it slip that Clary had been asking about him. Just thinking about it had Jace filling with adrenaline. Because if Clary was asking about him, did that mean she felt the same way he did?

"Uh, no, not yet," he managed to force out, looking to Clary again, but she was occupied by her conversation with Max. Izzy raised her eyes to the ceiling, giving it a look only to be labeled as 'Must I do everything myself?'. She, then, turned to Max and Alec, "Hey, you wanna go to that comic store across the street?" Max's reply was an instantaneous 'yes', where, Alec's was a more subdue 'sure'.

When Clary made to follow, Izzy spun around on her five inch Prada heels and held up a hand," Oh no, not you. I need you and Jace to stay and save this booth for us." She put both hands on each of Clary's shoulders and pushed her into the booth.

Clary's eyebrows raised, in her attempt to raise only one, into a questioning, befuddled expression as she was forced to sit, "But why-"

"Thanks, see you two in twenty!" And before either could stop her, Izzy rushed the other two boys out the door and across the street.

Unbeknownst to Clary and Jace, Izzy has been trying to set them up since Clary admitted he was hot, but had an atrocious personality. After all, everyone knows that when a girl is mean to a boy, it means they like him. After Clary and Jace became more friendly towards one another, Clary finally admitted to Izzy that she did feel something for her golden hair, golden eyed, built like a god brother and asked her if he was currently with anyone. To Izzy's delight, Jace was single. Then, a few weeks later, Jace tried to casually ask Izzy of Clary's relationship status. Even more to Izzy's delight, Clary was single, and she told him as much.

And now they were both right there in this room. In the same booth. Jace was beginning to feel the nerves set in. The stress from how to go about asking Clary out surfaced to the forefront of his mind. But to be able to call Clary his girlfriend, to call her _his, _had him a little excited.

"So...how've you been?" He awkwardly started. Clary looked just as nervous as he felt.

"Um, pretty good. You?"

"Oh, yeah, great, you know? Just been preparing for the lacrosse tournament and then, if we do well, the championship. Alec and I have been practicing together, you know, working on our passing. And then Coach is having us do tons and tons of laps for 'warm-up', as he he calls it. But I actually think he just wants us to work more on cardio so we don't become winded halfway through the game. And Max has been getting into Manga recently so I've been reading with him, kinda like a book club, but...well, with Manga, instead of books. I guess you could call it Manga Club..." he trailed off as he realized he was rambling. He seriously talked too much. He always knew his fat mouth would get him in hot water one day and now look at him. He glanced down at his hands, a little self-conscious. However he looked up when he heard Clary's tinkling laugh. He let out a breath and gave her an amused grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," her hands fluttering a little, "it's just...I never thought you had any flaws, but I think it's safe to say 'story-telling' could be added to that list," she explained, erupting into giggles again.

Jace scoffed and put a hand on his chest in mock offense, "Not a good story-teller? Me? How you insult me, Clare-bear." She never liked that nickname, but he used it anyway. Mainly because he loved the way her adorable button nose scrunched cutely in distaste.

A little voice in his head berated him. _Adorable? Cute? Really Lightwood? You are not usually like this! What is she doing to you?! _Jace wasn't completely sure what Clary was doing to him, all he knew was he liked the warm, tingly feeling he got when she was around. And he wanted more.

Outside, the skies overhead opened up into a downpour. Clary bit her lip as she looked out the window and back at him. Jace had to stifle a groan, clearly this beautiful lady had no idea how strongly she effected him.

"Can I walk you home?" He blurted. Clary immediately blushed, but nodded.

"Let me just text Iz." As she pulled out her phone to do just that, Jace took the opportunity to stare at her. Her faerie like features never stopped amazing him. How could one person hold so much beauty?

"Okay, Izzy said they'll meet you at home," Clary looked up and caught Jace staring. They both looked away st the same time, blush creeping up their necks.

"Right, um, ladies first," he stuttered. The rain was coming down so hard it felt more like hale. So Clary took Jace's hand, causing his heart to practically die of shock and joy, and pulled him into a run.

"Come on!" She cried, laughing. Together than ran up the sidewalk to Clary's apartment building and took the stairs to her apartment, 221B. Clary pulled the keys from her purse and unlocked the door and turned to Jace.

"Come inside," she told him, a tad bit aggressive in her rush to get the words out. Taken aback, Jace's went bug-eyed and mouth opened slightly. Blushing Clary rushed to amend her order-like statement, "I-I mean do you- would you want- would you like to come inside?" Jace could only nod, for he was still speechless.

"I'll get us some towels," Clary rushed off to the laundry room. Jace could only stand in her entree way, he wasn't usually like this. He's been in Clary's apartment dozens of times, so why was he so nervous this time? The answer to that was quite simple, because this time they were the _only them two _inside the apartment. Just Clary and him. Alone. Together. In the same apartment. And now room as Clary came back with the towels.

However, the fact that Clary was still soaking wet combined with the puddles from her trip _to _the laundry room proved to be a disastrous combination, since she slipped. Jace instinctly moved to catch her, which he did. Though, his hands were still on her waist as he set her upright and they were close enough to share a breath. He heard Clary's breathing falter and his heart raced at what that could mean.

Jace's eyes slowly travels from her neck up to her jaw, lingered on her rosy lips, and finally met her eyes.

"Hi," Clary whispered the only thing that came to mind.

"Hi," Jace replied back, his brain feeling as if it was being fried with 1000 volts of electricity.

"Thanks for catching me."

"Yeah, no problem." They both stood in that embrace, frozen. The air thick with tension of what was going to happen next. Clary gave a small huff of aggravation, startling Jace.

"Jace," she admonished, still whispering," if you don't kiss me right now, I'll smack you." The corner of his lips quirked into that smirk of his that she came to love so dearly.

"Since the lady asked so nicely." He leaned it, both pairs of eyes fluttered shut, and placed his lips on hers. There were no fireworks, like in some movie or book, no, there was warmth and the smell of old spice - Jace's cologne - and strawberries - Clary's shampoo. And Clary dropped the towels and wrapped her arms around Jace's neck as he pulled her in so close that there was no space left separating them.

Clary was the one who broke apart first, eyes fluttering open, a grin stretched across her lips, "That was-"

"-Incredible," Jace finished, the words coming out as a breathy sigh, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh yeah? And what's that's?" Clary asked, eyebrows quirking up in a playful way.

"Do you want to go out sometime, with me?"

"Yes, by the angel, yes," Clary eagerly replied before pulling Jace back in for another kiss.

**_"But I like what you're doing to me" _**


End file.
